La novia de Potter
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Últimamente había un secreto a voces en Hogwarts, un secreto que Malfoy haría lo necesario para descubrir si era verdad.


La novia de Potter

Y no, no era que él, el gran y genial Draco Lucius Malfoy Black estuviera celoso, no, por supuesto que no, él prefería el termino curiosidad, tal vez curiosidad obsesiva mal sana hacia todos esos chismes de chicas que circulaban por toda la escuela acerca de Potter; y es que ¿cómo podía Harry cara rajada Potter tener novia? O sea si había una que otra chiflada que andaba tras él, justo como la comadreja menor o la china esa, pero aparte de alguien con algo mal en la cabeza ¿Quién intentaría andar con Potter?

Y nuevamente, no era que el estuviera celoso, pff, solo no quería agregar otra cosa a la lista, "Potter lo hizo primero" o "Potter lo hizo mejor", por que si, Draco Malfoy a pesar de estar en su cuarto año de escuela, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no había tenido novia, nunca.

Pero el no querer que Potter tuviera novia no era completamente culpa de Draco, Pansy y su chismorreo sin sentido de dos horas enteras en la sala común habían ayudado mucho. Inclusive Theo y Blaise habían comenzado a mirar inconscientemente a Potter durante las clases y descansos.

\- dicen que es bonita

\- Pansy, por milésima vez, no nos importa que Potter tenga novia- Blaise estaba harto

\- y que es rubia- Pansy seguía con su monologo

\- y aún si tuviera no es de nuestra incumbencia- Theodore seguía leyendo su libro sobre runas antiguas

\- que tiene ojos preciosos- Pansy no parecía escuchar a ninguno de sus amigos

\- y aun si lo fuera, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- terminó Draco

Todo esto nos lleva a esta escena, un Draco Malfoy escondido entre los arbustos sosteniendo unas ramas a ambos lados de su cabeza acompañado por Theodore y Blaise ¿Qué por que están escondidos de forma tan patética detrás de los arbustos? Fácil, siguieron a Potter toda la mañana para asegurarse que los rumores acerca de su supuesta novia fueran falsos, o al menos tenían esa esperanza, tenían que confirmarlo antes de que Pansy tuviera otra platica lista esa noche. Draco maldecía a Potter y a Pansy.

Durante las 6 horas que habían seguido a Harry, es decir cara rajada, por toda la escuela no había ningún rastro de esa supuesta novia, las únicas chicas (Draco se preguntaba si podrían llamarse así) con las que Potter había hablado habían sido Granger, la comadreja menor y la profesora McGonagall, hasta cierto punto había sido decepcionante para el trio espía; o eso fue hasta ahora, de alguna manera Potter había logrado escabullirse un momento, primero se encontraba en un pasillo y minutos después estaba en el patio, Draco, Theo y Blaise tuvieron que correr desde mitad de una torre para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando por fin lograron llegar donde el chico, este había vuelto a desaparecer, Potter era más escurridizo que una barra de mantequilla, aparecía y desparecía sin dejar rastro, como si utilizara pasajes secretos o algo así.

Cuando por fin pudieron alcanzarlo por séptima vez este se encontraba en el lago. El trio, escondidos mirando como Potter lanzaba piedras a lo lejos creando ondas en la superficie cristalina, estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso desde hace ya 15 minutos.

-Esto es estúpido – Blaise estaba cubierto de lodo de la cabeza a los pies y en su cabello negro pequeñas ramas y hojas estaban atoradas.

-No tan estúpido como aguantar a Pansy monologando por cuarta noche consecutiva- respondió Theodore apoyado sobre un brazo mientras jalaba su túnica del arbusto.

-¿quieren callarse? Creo que alguien viene- Draco había hecho presión en ambas cabezas escondiéndose aún más en los arbusto ignorando los chillidos de sus amigos.

Draco tenía razón, Potter había dejado de lanzar piedras al lago para poder saludar a una chica delgada con una larga cabellera rubia.

-Tiene que ser broma- susurró Draco

-¿Pansy tenia razón?- pregunto Blaise mientras intentaba que Draco dejara de pisar su ya mugrosa capa

-De entre todas las opciones, nunca imagine que Potter se fijara Lovegood- susurro Theodore entrecerrando sus ojos verdes mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

-¿la conoces?- Malfoy y Zabini habían posado su mirada en él acusadoramente

-Uh…..

Antes de que Theo pudiera contestar un gran chorro de agua les había caído encima a los tres, sacándolos de los arbustos y rodando por el pasto y el lodo.

-¿tu madre nunca te enseño que espiar a las personas es de mala educación? Malfoy- Harry estaba frente al trio con la varita en alto y el ceño fruncido- sabia que alguien me estaba siguiendo

-Tú….bastardo- Draco levanto la cabeza rojo por la ira

-Hola Nott- una suave voz había cortado los insultos por venir de Draco. Luna Lovegood estaba a un lado de Harry con la mano saludando en alto y mirándoles con esos grandes ojos grises con destellos.

Theodore frunció el seño apenas perceptiblemente

-Lovegood….

-¿y bien? –Harry tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho mientras los miraba acusadoramente- ¿qué es lo que quieren?

-Como si te lo fuera a decir –Draco se había hincado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie- perdedor

-¿ustedes dos son novios?- Soltó Blaise con nada de tacto mientras furiosamente exprimía su capa

-¡BLAISE!

-¿qué? Estoy harto de Pansy y de tener ramas en mi perfecto cabello ¿sabes cuanto costo esta capa?

-¿ de qué mierda hablan ustedes?- intervino Harry confundido

-¿tienes novia?- preguntó en un susurro Nott mirándolo acusadoramente

Harry sintió sus mejillas arder mientras les dedicaba la mejor mirada de odio que pudo.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es su problema, ¡Levicorpus!

Definitivamente no había sido buena idea seguir a Potter. Habían tenido que soportar estar de cabeza al menos media hora hasta que Draco pudo recordar que hechizo los liberaba. Cuando bajaron Blaise había vomitado y Theodore caminaba como si hubiera tomado siete litros de cerveza de mantequilla.

* * *

-¿Entonces si tiene novia o no tiene novia?- Pansy estaba con los brazos en jarra mientras los miraba con un ligero puchero

-¿A quien diablos le importa eso Pansy? Por Merlín, ¿qué no vez lo que nos hizo Potter? –Blaise se encontraba totalmente desparramado en el sillón más grande de la sala mientras sostenía una bolsita con hielos contra su cabeza

\- ¡A mi me importa! –contesto Pansy. Theo soltó un suspiro

-Si tantas ganas tienes de saber ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu misma?- contestó Blaise

Pansy se quedo en silencio, como si no creyera posibles las palabras del moreno

-Una dama no va preguntando chismes a los protagonistas de ellos así como así- Theodore y Blaise rodaron los ojos -¿cierto Draco?

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en la mesa cercana con la cara en la superficie y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, mientras Goyle hacia una mini pirámide de pastelitos en la cabeza rubia–a mi no me metan, estoy harto de escuchar su cacaraqueo

Pansy lanzó un bufido y volvió a mirar a Blaise y Theo- entonces…-ambos la miraban fijamente- ¿Lovegood? ¿Cierto?- ambos asintieron y la pelinegra dejo el salón, ambos intercambiaron miradas, algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Harry había terminado de devolver los libros de Hermione a la biblioteca, aguantando la mirada de regaño de madam Pince, y se dirigía a las cocinas por algo que picar, tal vez Dobby le diera galletas, cuando Parkinson acompañada de Crabbe le cerraron el paso.

-Potter….

-Parkinson….. - ¿acaso había hecho algo para molestar a las serpientes? Primero Malfoy con Zabini y Nott y ahora estos dos. La mirada de Pansy era molesta, como si esos ojos verdes lo culparan de algo, así que se preparo para los insultos.

-¿tienes novia?- Harry no estaba seguro si eso había sido un insulto

* * *

HOOOLAAAA

mucho tiempo sin actualizar o subir nada, lo sé no necesitan recordarmelo :(

para todas aquellas personitas que siguen OBLIVIATE AL CORAZÓN y NOMBRES quiero decirles con todo el amor del mundo que NO los voy a cancelar :) -pueden respirar en paz- es solo que yo realmente tardo mucho en actualizar historias y aveces las re-escribo de hecho es muy probable que re-escriba a partir del primer capitulo obliviate ( es para mejorar la calidad linduras) así que por favor confien en mi :)

este fic estaba originalmente para ser un one-shot pero le fui agregando cositas y al parecer tendrá al menos unos 3 capitulos (?)

si tiene faltas de ortografía favor de avisarme para poder corregirlas, yo reviso los fics pero siempre se me escapa algo (especialmente los acentos)

gracias por su atención ^^ 3

reviews?


End file.
